Black Widow
by RachieAliette
Summary: With the realisation of Peter's affair fresh on her mind, Carla resolves to make her husband's other woman pay, but will Tina take the brunt of Carla's anger? Please read, review & enjoy!


The was something about her which made her impossible to love, some kind of poison within her that pushed everyone away. Slowly it seeped to the surface, entrapping any man close to her until ultimately leading them to their deaths. Every husband, every lover, all of them dead. It was always the same. Slowly, unintentionally, she killed them. Paul, Tony, Frank, Liam. All of them dead because of her. This time though, as she clung to the railings of the stairway to support herself there was one subtle difference. This time she had his blood upon her hands. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not this time.

'What the hell was that.' Rob's voice broke the sudden silence that had fallen as he appeared in the outside doorway of the flat which had remained open throughout Peter and Carla's struggle. Immediately he was taken back by the scene he was met with. His sister, with silent tears strewn down her face, crouched inconsolably at the top of the stairs. His brother in law, gasping for breath and mumbling incoherently at the bottom.

'Carla?' Rob held his hand up to his sister which she grasped as though her life depended on it before stumbling down the stairs and into her brothers arms. 'What happened?' He asked unnecessarily, holding her close to him. 'He fell.' Carla mumbled but as she looked up at Rob the guilt was apparent within her eyes. 'Well, everyone knew he liked a drink.' Rob reasoned and, had Carla been capable of coherent thought, she would've known what Rob was suggesting. That he was prepared to cover for her should she need him to.

Released from Rob's arms Carla sank to her knees, her tears quickly overthrowing her as she knelt beside Peter. She barely noticed that Rob, as quickly as he'd arrived, disappeared leaving husband and wife alone. 'Peter, baby, please.' Carla's voice was strained amidst her tears, her whole body wracked with guilt. 'Don't leave me.' She pleaded, her hair falling against Peter as she knelt beside him, with her head tilted to the ground. Slowly Carla moved her hand to his face, her fingers shaking uncontrollably as she lightly traced them down the side of his face.

Peter mumbled something inaudibly which Carla could only presume was her name. That single moment, teamed with the tiny breaths that fell softly against her hand provided her with everything she needed from him. He was still with her.

_A few hours previously.._

The flat was quiet without Simon. It was something Carla had never really considered before. Usually Peter made up for it, but tonight he was quiet too. Most likely planing where his next drink would be coming from; Carla considered. She could feel their baby softly moving inside her and placed her hand gently against her small bump. For most newly married couples, a baby cemented the wedding vows they'd made to each other. For Carla and Peter, the baby had so far only served to push a wedge between mother and father.

'Coffee?' Peter's voice broke into Carla's thoughts. Glancing across at him, Carla allowed her eyes to flicker over him; a shadow of the man she'd married. 'I'll make it.' She replied, glad for the distraction from her thoughts. Carefully she uncurled her legs from beneath her, and began to walk across to the kitchen area. 'Carla.' Peter quickly called, as though something had suddenly occurred to him. Reaching for her arm as he spoke, Peter grasped her wrist, making Carla jump a little before she turned back to face him.

For a moment their eyes met, the silence between them deafening. Peter's grip around Carla's arm was in no way threatening, more of a simple reluctance to let her go. Nonetheless, it was not the soft, secure hold she'd come to expect from him. 'You know I love you, don't you.' His words were soft, drenched with the fear of losing her and immediately Carla found herself drawn to him. He simply had that effect on her.

'I know.' Carla whispered, dipping her head to catch his lips in hers. 'I love you too.' She whispered against his lips, her words also full of fear. Absentmindedly, Carla curled her hand around the side of his face as was customary for her to do so, and Peter relinquished his hold over her arm. Pulling his wife towards him, Peter slipped his arms around her and Carla obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck as she shuffled herself into his lap.

Remaining close to Peter, Carla softly pulled away from his kiss. His breath, softly falling across her face, was, for a change, not laced with alcohol. Forty eight long, painful hours had passed since his last drink. It was almost a new record since his return from rehab just those few long weeks ago. Peter slowly pushed Carla's hair away from her face, his touch soft against her skin. The silence between them was softer now, almost as though a truce had been called between husband and wife.

'I can't lose you, Carla.' Peter mumbled, running the back of his fingers down the side of Carla's face. Through his stone cold sober eyes, it was like seeing her again for the first time; the woman he'd saved and who in turn had saved him. 'We'll get through this, baby. We always do.' Carla whispered inaudibly. She ran her fingers through his hair as she always did, softly kissing his forehead. Slowly the fear between them subsided as they sat, for the first time in as long as either of them could remember, lost within each other.

Barely six months had passed since that glorious day on which they'd married. That bright December morning felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since. Around them their wedding photos served as a reminder of what had once been. The happiness, the laughter, the memories they'd shared caught within each frame. The honeymoon so relaxing that Carla would've given anything to be back there, secluded on that tranquil island.

As Carla sat within her husband's embrace, she longed for that passion to return. She longed to lose herself within his kiss once again. Most of all she missed the man she'd married, but she knew, in time, she'd find him again. She'd always known what she was letting herself in for; his addictions, his habits, but her love for him overthrew every possible doubt that existed. Those forty eight hours, however insignificant they seemed to the outside world, meant everything to Carla. Surviving those hours alcohol free, Peter had given her everything she needed from him. He'd given her a reason to fight, a reason to find the husband she'd almost lost.

'I'll get that coffee.' Carla smiled, disentangling herself from Peter's embrace and resuming with her original intentions of moving to the kitchen. For a moment Peter watched his wife, happily remembering every part of her which he loved so much. How could he ever have doubted how much he loved her. At least now he'd told Tina straight that he never wanted to see her again and resolved to concentrate on looking after his wife and child. 'Just gonna step out first, love.' Peter broke the soft silence that had fallen between them, making sure he had his cigarettes with him. Carla couldn't stop herself from smiling, 'If you must.' She replied, pulling the mugs from the cupboard. His smoking she could put up with, provided it kept him away from his other addictions.

Behind her, Carla felt Peter close to her, his hands slipping around her before resting against her bump where the baby gently moved against Daddy's hands. Carla leant her head back against his shoulder, resting her hand over the top of his. 'Sorry.' Peter whispered before leaning across to kiss her. Tilting her head, Carla met Peter's lips in a soft simple kiss. Losing herself within Peter's kiss, Carla smiled against his lips, her eyes falling closed. This was the comfort she'd missed from him; the simple security that he provided. Beside them the kettle began to boil and eventually Carla pulled away from Peter to flick it off as Peter himself slipped out of the flat.

Whilst Carla made the coffee, Peter's phone vibrated with a new text on the worktop beside her. The flash of the message across the screen caught Carla's attention and before she knew what she was doing, she picked up Peter's phone. It was from an unknown number but nonetheless Carla knew exactly where the message had come from even without specifically knowing who'd sent it.

_I need to see you. Meet me by the steps. We need to talk x_

Carla's heart immediately broke as she read the message. The SOS call of the message was instantly clear to her. It was one she'd used so often herself in the past during the time of her and Peter's affair; when she'd needed him. The detail of who'd sent the message was irrelevant. This was no alcoholic mate needing support. They did not sign messages with kisses. This was another woman's doing.

Carla longed more than anything to scream out and throw Peter's phone across the flat but with Peter outside, unaware of the text, Carla knew she had to maintain her composure. Losing her calm would get her no where. She knew Peter too well. He would simply shut down under her questioning and before long he would no doubt be seeking another drink to block everything out. Nonetheless Carla paced about the small kitchen area, running her hand through her hair. She knew she had to play the long game, but right now she simply wanted to lash out at this other woman who'd dare look twice at her husband.

The soft click of the flat door signalled Peter's return and Carla quickly pulled herself from her thoughts. Peter did not have another woman. He wouldn't do that to her. Nonetheless the doubt seeped into the back of Carla's mind, because this was Peter. Peter who was incapable of being just friends with any woman. She should have been more careful. She should have recognised the signs. She'd been his other woman once.

'I've just got to help Rob out with the accounts.' Carla smiled, pushing Peter's coffee towards him as he joined her by the kitchen worktop. 'At half nine on a friday night?' Peter asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. Carla knew her excuse was weak but she had nothing else. 'It's month end.' She vaguely reasoned as she slipped on her coat and flicked her hair free. With her hand on the door Carla paused momentarily, on the verge of saying something but quickly changed her mind. 'Don't be long' Peter smiled over the top of his coffee mug. 'I won't.' Carla replied, however considering the current state of her mind it was not something she could guarantee. Just before Carla slipped out the flat she noticed Peter reading the message he'd received and quickly left. She needed to get out before she said something she later regretted.

Had Carla stayed a moment longer she would have noticed the change in Peter as he threw his phone against the wall. Whilst the message had been from an unknown number there was no doubt in Peter's mind that it was from Tina. If only removing her from his life could've been as a simple as deleting her number from his phone. Whilst he'd made it clear to Tina just that morning that he wanted nothing more to do with her, Peter realised that Tina was not about to let him go so easily. He could not let her jeopardise the future Carla had reminded him he had with her and their baby. He needed to do something which would take Tina out of his life for good.

As Carla stepped out into the street, she paused for a moment, pulling her coat around her. Everything began to fall into place. The distance she'd felt between herself and Peter over the previous few weeks slowly making sense. Lightly she placed her hand against her bump. Maybe it hadn't been this little one's fault that his or her father had given in to the temptation of drink. Maybe that had been this other woman that Carla was now convinced he had. Quickly realising herself Carla moved her hand from her bump and began to walk away from the flat.

Carla walked intentionally passed the entrance to Rob's shop, her heels clicking against the paving stones. She didn't believe her brother would be any use to her under the circumstances and she simply couldn't face that told you so attitude she expected from him. Carla's head spun with thoughts, questioning herself; questioning Peter. Should she have expected him to stray? It had simply never crossed her mind. The pull between them had always been so strong that ultimately they couldn't deny it. Carla folded her arms as she walked, longing to be back in the days when Peter had been addicted to her. Not alcohol, not some other woman. To her; his wife.


End file.
